


No Longer Bruised And Broken

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: All My Teen Wolf Ships Meme [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Boyd, Alive Erica, Episode: s03e07 Currents, F/M, Fix It Fic, Gen, Happy Derek, Pack Feels, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Boyd see when he opens his eyes is Erica, and all he can do is smile and hope it's not a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer Bruised And Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Ship #112: Erica Reyes/Vernon Boyd
> 
> Last fic of the night, and I got Berica. Of course I had to write fix it fic. Plus, the mention of lunar eclipse just made me think that if it is powerful like Erica thought, why couldn't they be revived? <3

Her fingers twitch in his, and that's the first thing Boyd feels when he wakes up. He slowly opens his eyes and sees Erica lying beside him with a small smiles gracing her face. His breath catches in his throat as he grips her hand.

“Am I in heaven?” he asks her, making her laugh, and it's the best sound he's heard in ages.

“I don't think so,” she replies before grinning almost cheekily as she sits up. “Looks like a loft.”

Boyd blinks hard taking in his surroundings as he gingerly sits up and leans against the headboard behind him. “This is Derek's loft,” he says in shock.

Erica laughs again as she looks around at the décor. “It's very...not an abandoned train car,” she says as she shifts closer to lay her head on Boyd's shoulder. “What happened to us?”

“I have no idea,” Boyd replies as he takes in a deep breath, taking in her scent and hoping this isn't just a dream.

“You were both dead,” Derek says as he enters the room, carrying a tray of water bottles and some fruit. “Look out the window.”

Boyd and Erica share a look of bewilderment, but they obey without any fuss. Erica gasps when she see the shadows that were covering the moon receding. Boyd just stares on as Derek hands them both a water bottle.

“A lunar eclipse,” Erica murmurs then turns to Boyd with a bright smile. “I was right. It did make us stronger.”

“How?” Boyd questions Derek.

“Not important,” he replies as he places the tray of fruit behind them. “You're both alive, and that's what really matters right now. Eat, you'll need your strength.”

Erica bites into her apple eagerly. “I'm starving,” she says around the bite of apple, taking another bite, just as messily as the first.

Derek smiles fondly. “I'm glad you're alive,” he says quietly before turning to Boyd. “You too. I'm-”

“No,” Boyd interrupts, putting a hand on Derek's shoulder. “I already said it wasn't your fault. If anything, we owe you. Just let yourself have this, right now.”

“Okay,” Derek agrees reluctantly. “I'll be downstairs if you need me, all right?”

Erica lips her lips as she finishes her last swallow of apple. “No problem,” she says. “And Derek? Thank you. We're sorry we left you.”

Derek shakes his head. “It's in the past,” he tells her, his voice leaving no room for doubt before he leaves the room, heading down the spiral staircase.

Silence fell between to the two betas for a long moment. “I'll fight you for the pomegranate,” Erica says with a playful grin.

Boyd snorts, snatching it before she could. “Not much of fight,” he says, biting back a grin of his own.

Erica huffs then tackles him, and soon, the bed is mess of bruised fruit and some bruised egos when Derek catches them half an hour later.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [my tumblr](http://shiny-glor-chan.tumblr.com/).


End file.
